familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Summersville, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 502 |population_density_km2 = 174.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 452.3 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 376 |elevation_ft = 1234 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 37 |latm = 10 |lats = 41 |latNS = N |longd = 91 |longm = 39 |longs = 31 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 65571 |area_code = 417 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-71512 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0727291 |website = |footnotes = }} Summersville is a city in Shannon and Texas counties in the U.S. state of Missouri. The population was 502 at the 2010 census. Geography Summersville is located at (37.178141, -91.658521). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 502 people, 232 households, and 133 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 269 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 96.8% White, 0.8% Native American, 0.2% Asian, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.4% of the population. There were 232 households of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.5% were married couples living together, 12.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 42.7% were non-families. 36.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 22.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.16 and the average family size was 2.78. The median age in the city was 43 years. 23.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 20% were from 25 to 44; 23.6% were from 45 to 64; and 24.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.6% male and 51.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 544 people, 236 households, and 148 families residing in the city. The population density was 489.0 people per square mile (189.2/km²). There were 284 housing units at an average density of 255.3 per square mile (98.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.53% White, 0.92% Native American, 0.18% Asian, and 0.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.37% of the population. There were 236 households out of which 33.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.3% were married couples living together, 10.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.9% were non-families. 35.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 25.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.96. In the city the population was spread out with 28.1% under the age of 18, 8.5% from 18 to 24, 23.0% from 25 to 44, 18.4% from 45 to 64, and 22.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 86.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 69.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $18,359, and the median income for a family was $22,500. Males had a median income of $21,563 versus $11,818 for females. The per capita income for the city was $10,163. About 25.0% of families and 32.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 45.4% of those under age 18 and 24.0% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Cities in Shannon County, Missouri Category:Cities in Texas County, Missouri